the_vampire_donor_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
What have our research studies taught us?
This article is a document containing the the overall collected data from our research surveys, and a conclusion of the collective results of those research projects we have been running within the community. The data here is theoretical based on results of the polls held within our community discussion groups and forums. This document is a living document and may change as new results come in from more voters. Facts we have learned about Sanguinarian Vampires from the answers given are categorized below. Physical Condition For more information on this study, please see our Sanguinarian Bio Study. * All Sanguinarians that participated said they feel total satisfaction after feeding on their fill of blood. * The higher majority of Sanguinarians report their blood lust as a powerful compulsion, while only very few describe it as moderate. * Insomnia, Photo-sensitivity to the eyes, & Neurological Depression are symptoms reported by two thirds of Sanguinarians, most likely due to being underfed. Most Sanguinarians report the symptoms are alleviated by feeding. Only 33% of Sanguinarians report severe damage to the skin from the sun, while 27% of Sanguinarians report irritation to the skin from the sun. That leaves 40% that did not disclose a problem with photo-sensitivity. * The majority of Sanguinarians report severe fatigue when underfed. * Two thirds of Sanguinarians report an increase in Physical Strength when well fed, also reported by those they associate with. * Surprisingly, only 55% of Sanguinarians reported they have a sense of when they are not suitable to be around people when underfed, or liable to lash out. * 50% of Voters also reported that their digestive systems fails during periods of being underfed, causing bloating, discomfort and constipation. * 50% of Sanguinarian Vampires who answered the poll, suffer from chest problems and breathing condition such as Asthma when underfed. * 77% of Sanguinarian Vampires who answered the poll said they have access to heightened senses, described by ordinary people as above what would be expected from an ordinary human being. * 16% of Sanguinarian Vampires that answered the poll, notice a change in their skins appearance when underfed, becoming grey and looking extremely unhealthy. * 100% of Sanguinarians who were involved in our research reported that people who approach them comment on their eyes, mentioning that they are an unnaturally vibrant or have more than one colour in their eye. For more information on this, See our Sanguinarian Eye Study. Mental Effects * The majority of Sanguinarians report that not feeding increases the risk of depression highly. They also report lack of concentration, fatigue and anxiety as side effects of being underfed. * Two thirds of Sanguinarians reported that they become predatory in nature, and irritable in mood when underfed. For more information, please see our Sanguinarian Bio Study. Diet Some very interesting results came back around Sanguinarian diet. Some Sanguinarians for example have difficulty with a high iron diet for example, while others do not. For more information please see our Sanguinarian Bio Study. * Sanguinarians crave blood, and cannot stay healthy if it is not consumed. All Sanguinarians have reported craving human blood, while 50% of Sanguinarians involved in our research reported they supplement their blood dietary requirements with animal blood and raw meat products. Many have reported it is even difficult to find animal blood without breaking the law. * 22% of vampires that answered the poll said they cannot easily consume iron rich vegetables and their diet must consist of mainly meat and blood to avoid irritation. They have said that too much vegetation in the diet causes bowel irritation, constipation, bloating a nausea. * 57.14 percent of Sanguinarians said they consume in excess of a pint of blood per week. * 14.30 percent of Sanguinarians said they consume 300ml of blood per week. * 14.28 percent of Sanguinarians said they consume 200ml of blood per week. * 14.28 percent of Sanguinarians said they consume 50ml of blood per week. For more information, please see Sanguinarian Blood Consumption Study. Additional Results Sanguinarian members of the community where then asked to answer how much they would consume if they had access to as much blood as they want. * 75% of voters answered they would consume over a pint of blood per week. One individual in this 75% said they would consume one pint every 1 - 2 days if they could get it. * 25% of voters answered they would consume 1/2 a pint, to 1 pint per week. Lower volumes were given with zero votes. Conclusion It seems clear in the above results that their are two obvious types of Sanguinarian voting in these particular studies, that have distinct differences but also share some common aspects of the condition. For the sake of the study let's refer to these as Type 1, and Type 2. The below profiles have been put together by cross-referencing each individuals multiple answers across each study and linking them. A pattern was found when separate individuals answered the same linked physical / mental aspects, which led us to create the two Sanguinarian profiles below. Type 1 - Sanguinarian This profile was put together through collaborative answers from approximately 60% of survey participants. I would strongly urge our more suggestible audience to see a doctor before labelling themselves as a Sanguinarian should any of our viewers fit this profile - as you may after-all have another condition which if left untreated could be dangerous or even fatal. * Satisfied after blood * Severely Photosensitive to the eyes and skin * Digestive issues when underfed * Have trouble digesting iron rich vegetables * Diet consists mainly of blood and meat * Stronger than average (reported by those associated with the Sanguinarian) * Heightened Senses (reported by those associated with the Sanguinarian) * Chest problems when underfed * Have a sense of when they should not mix with regular humans in times of hunger * Develop dry, grey skin when underfed. * Drink in excess of a pint of blood or more per week, and would drink far more if it were available. * Suffer from moderate to severe depression & anxiety. Type 2 - Sanguinarian This profile was put together through collaborative answers from approximately 40% of survey participants. I would strongly urge our more suggestible audience to see a doctor before labelling themselves as a Sanguinarian should any of our viewers fit this profile - as you may after-all have another condition which if left untreated could be dangerous or even fatal. * Satisfied after blood * Moderately photosensitive to the eyes, skin is irritated by the sun (but does not burn or blister) * Suffer with minimal digestive disruption when underfed * Has very little or no problems digesting iron rich vegetables * Diet consists of blood and meat, but also vegetables and fruit * Experience little or no strength above average * Experiences little or no heightened sensory perception * Experiences little to no breathing or chest problems when underfed * Do not have a sense of when they should keep away from regular humans in times of hunger * Develops slight grey or dry skin or doesn't display physical abnoralties at all when underfed * Drink between 50ml - 300ml of blood per week, but would consume up to between 1/2 and 1 pint if possible. * Suffer from low level or no depression & anxiety. Born or Sired? This is an interesting topic that has come up regularly, and it would seem from recent research that one third of Sanguinarians said in our Survey that they were indeed Sired. There had been much speculation and controversy regarding this subject for a long time within various communities. However, those who did say they were sired, also said they do not believe they underwent a transformation following a practice designed to make them change from regular human, to Sanguinarian Human who needs blood to survive. They have stated in most cases that they believe the genetics or pathogenics that would cause them to eventually become a Sanguinarian at a certain point in their life was merely kick-started by another Sanguinarian who could sense their potential. Many communities refer to this as a Transition, or an Awakening. This is the point in life where the individual's vampiric side begins to emerge. On average, this appears to occur during puberty, and usually occurs between the ages of 14 - 18 although some transition later or even earlier. For the full study, please visit Sanguinarian Born and Sired Study.